Fairytales and Reality Collide
by gilmorejunkie1230
Summary: Rory tells Doula a love story about a princess and a visitor from out of town. A harmless story or something more.


Fairytales and Reality Collide

Doula was lying in her bed when Rory walked by. Doula called Rory and asked her to tell her a story. The reason Rory was there is because Jess was in town and they had become friends. Doula was 8 and Rory and Jess became friends when she was 6. Rory accepted and told Doula a story about a princess and a trouble maker.

"Once upon a time in a small land was a princess. She had the perfect life and the perfect boyfriend. She went to the best school in the land and she wanted to go to one of the best colleges in the land too. It was called Harvard. The princess' boyfriend was very tall and very nice so everybody in the land loved him. One day a visitor came to the town and nobody liked him except the princess. The princess and the visitor became friends quickly but the princess' boyfriend didn't like the visitor at all. The visitor didn't like her boyfriend either.

Now the princess wanted to believe she loved her boyfriend but she knew deep down she liked the visitor. The visitor and the princess went out for ice cream but while they were out, the princess got hurt. The visitor was sent back to a faraway land because he hurt her. The princess didn't go to school but instead spent the day with the visitor. Then the visitor came back to live in the land. One day at a great ball, the princess kissed the visitor while she was still with her boyfriend."

_Flashback_

_Rory: "What are you doing here?"_

_Jess: "Hello to you too."_

_Rory: "Is everything okay?"_

_Jess: "You look nice."_

_Rory: "Thank you. What are you doing here?"_

_Jess: "I moved back."_

_Rory: "What?"_

_Jess: "I moved back."_

_Rory: "But-what-why?"_

_Jess: "Just wanted to."_

_Rory kisses him._

"The princess was scared so she left for a different land over the summer and didn't talk to the visitor at all. When she came the visitor and her got into a fight because the troll was his new girlfriend. This made the princess very jealous and she got so jealous that her boyfriend saw and broke up with her. After that, the visitor was her new boyfriend.

The princess was very happy with the visitor and thought things were going really good. That is when it got very bad. She wanted to go to the greatest ball in the land with the visitor and he agreed. The visitor and her got into a fight a week before it and the next day the visitor left and didn't come back. He didn't even say goodbye. This made the princess very sad. She thought the visitor left because of her."

_Flashback_

_Lorelai: "Jess is gone."_

_Rory: "Gone where?"_

_Lorelai: "I don't know. Luke knows but he didn't tell me. He doesn't seem to think he's coming back."_

_Rory: "Neither do I."_

"A year later, the visitor comes back for his carriage. Instead of talking to the princess, he ignores her. Then on the last night of his visit, he told the princess he loved her but he walked away before she could say it back."

_Flashback_

_Jess: "Stop running!"_

_Rory: "Stop following!"_

_Jess: "Oh come on!"_

_Rory: "Go away, I' m leaving!"_

_Jess: "Rory, stop!"_

_Rory: "Why?"_

_Jess: "Because I want to talk to you!"_

_Rory: "About what? What do you want to talk to me about?"_

_Jess: "Where did you learn to run like that?"_

_Rory "You know I have thought about this moment. A lot. What would Jess say to me if I ever saw him again? I mean he just took off, no note, no call, nothing, how could he explain that? And then a year goes by. No word, nothing, so he couldn't possibly have a good excuse for that right? I have imagined a hundred different scenarios with a hundred different great last parting lines and I have to tell you that I am actually very curious to see which way this is going to go._

_Jess: "Can we sit down?"_

_Rory: "No, you wanted to talk so talk. What do you have to say to me?"_

_Jess: "I love you."_

"Another year later, the visitor asked the princess to leave her college, Yale, to be with him. She only chose Yale because when he still lived in the land it was closer. She only stayed there because she secretly hoped he would come back. Even though the princess wanted to say yes, she couldn't. She followed her mind instead of her heart and every day she regretted it."

_Flashback_

_Jess: "You're packed. You're stuff is all in boxes. It's perfect. You're ready. And I'm ready. I'm ready for this. You can count on me now. I know you couldn't count on me before but you can now. You can._

_Rory: "No!"_

_Jess: "Look, you know we are supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you two years ago, and you know it too. I know you do."_

_Rory: "No, no, no, no, no!"_

_Jess: "Don't say no to make me stop talking or go away. Just say no if you really don't want to be with me."_

_Rory: "No!"_

"The princess didn't see him for another two years and when she did she was very proud of him. He wrote a book and worked at a publishing company. When he did come though, the princess was embarrassed of herself. He had gotten his life together but she messed hers up. She was fighting with her mom, she left her great college Yale, was living at the evil queen and king's palace, and she had a mean boyfriend who was an ogre.

The princess' mean boyfriend the ogre made fun of the visitor and the visitor got mad and left. The princess found him and apologized but he told her that she was messing up her life and she needed to change."

_Flashback_

_Jess: "This isn't about him! Okay? Screw him! What's going on with you? This isn't you, Rory. You know it isn't. What's going on?"_

_Rory: "I don't know. I don't know."_

_Jess: "Okay uh. Maybe we'll catch up at a better time. Happy birthday, by the way. Wasn't that a couple weeks ago. Your birthday?"_

_Rory nods as she watches him walk away._

"After the visitor talked to her, she did change. She went back to her old self, for a while at least. The ogre and her got into a fight so they broke up. He came back and said he was sorry and she forgave him. She kept going to Yale and didn't fight with her mom but she turned back into the other girl. The ogre was very mean to her with his sister's bridal party but she forgave him. She just didn't want to be alone so she changed for him.

While he was away, the princess visited the visitor and they talked but she accidently kissed him. She told him that the ogre was her boyfriend and he barely got mad. He was just very sad. This made the princess feel really bad because she knew she still loved him. She didn't want to admit it because she tried to be rational and not let love get in the way so she thought she was hiding her love for him but it just grew.

_Flashback_

_Rory: "I couldn't even cheat on him the way he cheated on me."_

_Jess: "Who? Who cheated on you? That guy? You're still with him."_

_Rory: "Yeah."_

_Jess: " I thought everything was fixed."_

_Rory: "Everything but him."_

_Jess: "I hate this!"_

_Rory: "You should. I'm sorry."_

_Jess: "You came here alone. To Philadelphia."_

_Rory: "He was out of town."_

_Jess: "I don't deserve this Rory."_

_Rory: "No, you don't! You don't deserve it! I just- I'm in love with him. Despite it all the bad he's done, I can't help it. I'm in love with him."_

"The princess made a long speech about how she loved the ogre even though he did a lot of bad but she was secretly saying it to the visitor. She hoped he would figure it out but he never did.

Her boyfriend the ogre had to go to a far away kingdom named London because he had to work. She was sad he left but let him. He asked her to marry him after being in London for a year and she said yes. They had been engaged for 2 weeks when she decided to surprise him by visiting him. She found him being mean to her, again, with a girl named Stacy. She broke up with him and never saw him again.

After the ogre was out of her life, the princess' life was going good. She was turning back into the girl she was before him. She knew there was one thing left to do though. Even though it had been three years, she wanted to apologize to the visitor. So that is exactly what she did."

_Flashback_

_Rory walked up to Truncheon books and walked in. She thought about knocking but it is a public place so she just walked around for a while. She was just waiting for Jess to notice her._

_Jess: "Rory?"_

_Rory turned around, smiling._

_Rory: "Hey Jess."_

_Jess: "Hey, I thought it was you. What are you doing here?"_

_Rory: "Okay, first of all, I want to say I am really sorry for last time even though it was three years ago and I want to thank you for helping to show me what I was doing with my life 5 years ago when you wrote the Subsect. I don't know where I would be right now if it weren't for you then ago so thanks." _

_Jess: "Wow. That is the most I have ever seen you say in one breath."_

_Rory: "Well you know us Gilmore's. Every time you see us again, we have another talent."_

_Jess: "You have nothing to thank me for. You helped me in more ways than you could know."_

_Rory: "How about we just call it even?"_

_Jess: "Sure. You want to go get a cup of coffee."_

_Rory: "Wow! You remembered." She said with fake enthusiasm._

"They decided to stay friends and talk often. The visitor and princess became inseperable and it was like they had never been apart. They talked about books and music like they did when they were young but they also had more grown up topics too. The princess though wished deep down she could get her happily ever after with the visitor but she knew that what she had with him was great, too. The End."

Rory looked over at Doula who was fast asleep in her bed. Rory turned around and walked out of the room and into the living room. She sat on the couch next to Jess while they watched Fatal Attraction.

"So, I heard some your story." Jess said.

"Oh, yeah. Which part?" Rory asked a little nervous, but not much, of the answer.

"All of it. It seemed vaguely familiar." Jess said with a smirk.

"Huh." Rory said with a similar smirk.

"But you know what I didn't like about it?" Jess asked with a serious expression.

'Oh no.' Rory thought. 'He hates me because I still love him.'

"What?" she asked.

"The princess never got her happily ever after. I guess we'll just have to change that." He said with another smirk on his face.

He leaned into Rory and when their lips met, it said everything that needed to be said from 5 years ago. It started out slow but its pace quickly got faster. They pulled apart and just stared into each other's eyes.

"Well, it looks like the princess got her happily ever after." Said Rory with a goofy grin.

"Let's keep it that way." Jess said as he leaned in again.

And that was Rory's Happily Ever After.

The End.


End file.
